


Fairytales Don't Exist

by Kpop_Shappire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bonus points if you get the references in Junhui's siblings names, But you'll want them dead, Character Death, I'm Sorry, It's for like one/two scenes, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon - If you have a magnifying glass, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Violence, Rebellion, Secrets, Some other people die, at least I hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Shappire/pseuds/Kpop_Shappire
Summary: Magic was banned in Endmereis when Prince Junhui's grandfather died, many years ago, and is now punishable by death. After a group of cloaked figures start freeing Heriadtics, Junhui discovers his own power and is brought into the rebellion. Now he is in a new world of friendship, love, joy and pain. Will the rebellion succeed in bringing powers back into Endmereis or will that idea die along with them?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people who have clicked on this. 
> 
> If you are one of the forty-odd people who read this when I first uploaded it, it's now going to start being updated. To these who are new, everything has been written, and updates are on Fridays and Mondays. 
> 
> Also, this does contain major character death, but it's for two scenes at max and he's alive for the majority of the book. I will also be updating the tags as and when I start writing to tag everything that could be triggering to people. 
> 
> If you are still here, enjoy.

Junhui looked out upon his kingdom, five years later, on the anniversary of the battle. From here he could see every house, person and animal. His citizens came around to the idea of the Heriadtics after Junhui had revealed his grandfather’s true intentions and the Heriadshe Islands’ abilities. 

At the sound of someone entering his room, he turned. After coming face to face with Minghao, he solemnly asked, “is everyone ready?” At the younger’s nod, they both left.

When they met everybody in the great hall of the castle, nobody smiled. They knew who they’d be seeing today. They walked through the town together, passing Junhui’s subjects without a single notice of them, and through the dense forest towards Taceseenly. Felix nodded at them when they passed by him, the once child now grown up. 

The clearing wasn’t as it had been. Vines crawled around buildings, the grass swayed in the wind, it was so long, and in the centre laid a memorial with Soonyoung sat on the bench facing it. The memorial was a stark contrast from everything around it; neatly kept flowers surrounded it, the stones it was made of shone as if they were brand new, and the writing engraved in a flat slab of grey was still legible after the three years. 

“Is he here?” Jeonghan spoke out.

Soonyoung turned around, his face looked tired and worn. Junhui guessed it wouldn’t be long until he joined his lover. In a shaky voice, Soonyoung replied, “he is.”

They all joined Soonyoung, but nobody sat directly next to him. They all knew who was there. A strange, yet comforting silent claimed them all, it was an unspoken agreement. The last time anyone said anything was when he was still around. Junhui hadn’t known him long, maybe a year or so before the battle broke out, and then the following three years he lived. He had been the reason that they had won the battle, his power of seeing the present from someone else’s eyes telling him the strategy that the kingdom was going to use.

They had all known that he wouldn’t live as long as the rest of them, and it was a miracle that he made it to twenty-five. Junhui thought he was resilient, fighting for what he believed was right, despite his condition holding him back. If there was one thing Junhui regretted, it was not joining the rebellion earlier, maybe then things would have been different.


	2. The Promise Of A Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back and it's all been written and split into chapters - updates are on Fridays and Mondays.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m going on a journey in a few days,” his grandfather announced. 

Junhui and his older siblings were playing in the royal nursery. His youngest sister, Sanren, was in the lap of their nanny in the corner. It was a beautifully decorated room on one of the upper floors of the castle. Tapestries hung on the walls, a plush carpet lay on the ground and wooden toys were scattered on top of it.

“Can we come?” Junhui’s oldest brother, Yunlan asked, his eyes wide. Sometimes the nine-year-old was arrogant and mean to Junhui, giving the younger a dislike of him, but he didn’t completely hate him. After all, he was his brother.

“No,” their grandfather stated sternly. “Where I’m going is too dangerous for young children like you.”

“Where are you going?” Kunlun, his other older brother, inquired with a tilt of his head. Junhui didn’t mind Kunlun, but he was sometimes like Yunlan because he was sometimes rude, or would say horrible things.

His grandfather smiled, “to a place called The Heriadshe Islands-”

Junhui perked up and interrupted, “that’s one of the places in my fairytale books!” Junhui had always loved fairytales and he wished he was big enough to understand the books, then he wouldn’t have to wait for his mother to read them to him. He enjoyed the happy endings all the princes and princesses received, the villains always getting beaten in the end.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” his grandfather retorted, “The Heriadshe Islands are a place of wonders, Junhui, it’s where the magic in all your fairytales come from.”

That gained his attention, he looked on with all the concentration of a four-year-old, eyes sparkling. The magic in his fairytales was wonderful and so, so ethereal. “Why are you going?” he demanded.

“To see if I can become friends with them,” his grandfather explained sagely. He knelt down, brushing a hand through Junhui’s hair. “If I do that, then maybe you can see some of the things you read.”

Junhui shook his head.

“No?”

“Don’t wanna see them by myself,” he said matter of factly. “Want to go with Sa'ren.”

“I’m sure you could both see them, Junhui.”

“What about the rest of us?” Yunlan exclaimed sullenly. Junhui could tell that he hated how the conversation was being diverted from him, he was such an attention hog. That’s the type of people his brothers were; conceited brats in desire for constant attendance or they threw a fit.

“You’ll all be able to see the wonders, Yunlan, but only if I succeed.”

Kunlan was the one to ask, “what if you don’t?” His voice was quieter than normal, likely in fear of the potential answer but he was a pessimistic eight-year-old, so he would be the one to ask. 

“Don’t you worry about it, Kunlun.” their grandfather responded with a lightness that eased the atmosphere.

It was then that their mother walked in, she was a kind young woman. She was blessed with fair skin and a gentle voice that soothed even the most rampant of individuals. “Come on, Jun, Yanli, it’s your bedtime,” she beckoned them forward, holding out a hand for each child to grasp.

They huffed, adamant about hearing more about their grandfather’s travel plans, but she led them out of the room and towards their own. First sending Junhui on his way, then laying Yanli to bed, as she was younger by a year. Then she met Junhui in his room.

“Do you want a story?” she questioned, her voice as soft as feathers.

Junhui’s eyes lit up. “Can we please! I just got a new one from the crow shelf!”

“Crow shelf?” she giggled.

“In the lib’ry,” he clarified, “it's the one with the sun and the thirteen crows.”

“Of course, how could I forget?” The shelf in question was in the library in Endmereis, the capital of the kingdom Junhui’s grandfather ruled. It was his favourite place, even if he couldn’t yet read the thousands of words written down, he could still look at the sketches drawn by the library’s owner; he was a nice man. She walked over to the bookshelf to the right of Junhui’s bed, “which one is it, darling?”

Junhui crawled over on his bed so he could see the books lining the shelf. Junhui didn’t know why he had chosen that particular book, he narrowed it down to the fact that it was the newest one there, as the old librarian had told him. However, in the back of his mind, he was dimly aware that something was guiding him. He pointed to the one, a rather thin, and consequently small book, and called out, “It’s that one!”

“This one?” she confirmed, picking it up off the shelf, before returning to his bedside.

“Mhm.” He crawled back over to his original place.

“Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, not unlike the one we live in, lived a tyrant king and his son with a heart of gold,” she started, her voice lulling Junhui into a state of calmness. The story continued, and she read about how the prince fell for a servant boy, whose parents were set to be killed as they had tried to stop the tyrant king’s ascent to the throne. As he fell asleep he listened to his mother’s voice. In the end, the servant boy had tried to get the prince to stop his parents' deaths, but the prince refused, too wrapped up in his father’s words of manipulation. Junhui wondered why the prince hadn’t listened, with such a cruel father. It seemed like a simple choice to make, so why hadn’t he taken it? 

He was vaguely aware of his mother landing a kiss on his forehead with a whisper of, “goodnight, Jun, I love you.”

As he slept, a woman in red whispered to him, she reminded him of his grandfather’s trip. “I gotta tell Hannie ‘bout gran’ther tomorrow…” he mumbled to himself.

Tomorrow brought a bright new day; the sun shining golden rays down on Teretethist, and yet Junhui was bored. He was sitting in his room, hand pressed against his chin waiting for Jeonghan to arrive. He wanted to share the exciting news about his grandfather’s trip. He couldn’t tell Sanren, she wouldn’t understand, he couldn’t tell any of his other siblings, they already knew, and he couldn’t tell his parents. But he wanted to tell somebody, was that too much to ask?

More time passed in silence and just as he was about to give up, the tell-tale creaking of his door alerted him to the presence of his best friend. He sprinted with all the energy he had been building up waiting for the past few hours, his eyes sparkling, “Jeonghan!”

Junhui stopped just before he crashed into Jeonghan. The latter of which was stuck in place, shocked at the enthusiasm of the prince. “Why’re you so happy?”

Like a trance had ended, Junhui twisted back around and began bouncing in place, high on joy. He turned back to Jeonghan as he announced, still fidgeting, “my grandfather is going to the Heriadshe Islands!”

“I thought that was a place in your books?” Jeonghan half stated, half questioned, making his way to the younger. Jeonghan was a whole lot calmer than Junhui, but they found that that just made them fit together so well. He was a whole lot more sensible, it made him think that Jeonghan could make a better prince than him.

Junhui nodded, “It’s really real!” He paused and his eyes went wide once more. “And then he said that I can show Sa’ren all the places in my book.”

A smile found its way onto Jeonghan’s face. “That’s great!”

  
  


A week later, and his family was at Endmereis’ west port, Historically, Matontethest, the landmass the port faced, was connected to their own continent Lantherenth. Over centuries the two islands had drifted further away from one another, forming the Eannand. Now, the archipelago formed by the two of them was called Teretethist. Today, the king was preparing for a voyage across the Sebetoton Sea towards the Heriadshe Islands. 

Junhui stood with his family, a pout on his face. He had wanted to go with his grandfather (the current King) to see the magic for himself. “Why can’t I go too?” he whined, tugging on the hem of his mother’s gown. 

His father was quick to dismiss his moaning, his tone as stern as always, “it’s too dangerous, Junhui.” His father could be really annoying, never letting Junhui do anything remotely fun. Everything was always ‘too dangerous’ or ‘too improper’, so could he please ‘stop making a mess, you’re embarrassing us’. Being part of the royal family was restricting, even with all the stuff they had. 

“But-” he tried, only to fall into the foil that was his mother.

She knelt down to his level and ran a hand through his hair, “no buts, the real world isn’t like your fairytales. I know you want too, but you aren’t big enough to go out on adventures on your own” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then got back onto her feet.

“Okay, mother,” he replied, dejectedly scuffing his foot against the ground. Junhui’s eyes then focused on the ship his grandfather would be sailing in. Made of fine wood, or so he was told, it stood tall. The quarterdeck sat atop the main deck at the back, made for an imposing height. There were three masts spread evenly across the length of the ship, each containing a larger sail with a smaller sail atop it. The royal crest was embroidered into the mainsail, standing proudly for all to see. Junhui dearly wished he could board it, alongside his grandfather. He was very rarely allowed to travel, and it was always with his parents.

They stayed for an hour, watching as sailors and attendants ran around doing final preparations. His grandfather came to see them one last time before climbing aboard the vessel. He had said goodbye, and Junhui’s parents had wished him well. The ship sailed out of the port, moving south, towards its destination. Junhui had wanted to stay until it crawled over the horizon and disappeared into the ocean. Instead, his father wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him back to their carriage regardless of his complaints.

  
  


“He should’ve returned by now,” Xiuying paced, as heir to the throne he had a responsibility to the crown if his father didn’t return… Normally, he wouldn’t express such concern, he had an image to uphold, but in the company of his wife hours after dark, he could make an exception.

Qigang sighed, “just give it a few days, Xiuying, you never know if something delayed them.”

His pacing didn’t cease. “But what if he doesn’t return? What do we do then?”

“Wait and see-”

“No.” He took a steadying breath. “He’s the king, I cannot afford to wait until the country falls into shambles to act. Without a distinct ruler, all the lords and ladies will outcry. Worse still, if someone is responsible for this, they cannot go unpunished. He was headed for those Heriadtics, I wouldn’t put it past them to have done something. Savages, the lot of them”

“You’ll crush everybody’s hope for peace with the Heriadtics,” his wife implored him, eyes full of hurt for herself, for her country. “You’ll start a war-”

“I wouldn’t have been the one to start it.” Xiuying’s movements abruptly stopped and he strode over to Qigang and knelt before her. He locked their eyes, attempting to convey his meaning, “I must protect my country and my family, Qigang. The king is the living embodiment of his land, if my father does not return, we will have the divine right to avenge the slight against our homeland.”

Three days. Xiuying left it three days before he announced the death of the king. Rumours spread like wildfire through Teretethist. Speculation due to his grandfather's last trip allowed rumours to leave the capitol about the Heriadtics being responsible, the already rocky relationship turned sour. They travelled from Endmereis to Allageth and as far as across the sea to Toefton. However, Junhui paid no mind to any of that, he was just upset that he wouldn’t see the magic just yet.

Another week passed and Junhui found himself at his father’s coronation. Hundreds of people were crammed into the castle's main hall to watch the hastily prepared occasion. Junhui was told it was a joyous occasion beforehand, but he was a child and found no interest in his father’s speeches about protecting the people. Yet, he paid attention as the Heriadtics were mentioned. He was hopeful that they would aim for peace once again, thinking of his grandfather’s promise that he could see the magic from his stories. Except all of his hopes of ever seeing magic were crushed as his father announced a new law.

Anybody suspected to be a Heriadtic would be executed.

Gods Corner:

Kine: Don’t you just love a megalomaniac to get the ball rolling?

Karasai: Really? A megaloma-however you say it? You couldn’t have made their lives easier, could’ve you?

Kine: But where's the fun in that? As a deity, humans are my best source of entertainment, don't pretend you don't read angst.

Karasai: Only you...only you...


	3. The Death Of What We Love Most

“What’s going on out there?” Jeonghan asked. Jeonghan was sitting on the cushioned bench by the large bay window overlooking the courtyard in Junhui’s room. 

Junhui stopped what he was doing and ambled over. Outside, guards were stacking wood - sticks and logs really - on top of each other around a large wooden pole, it made it look like a huge campfire. It had never happened before. “I don’t know.”

Jeonghan eyebrows furrowed, connecting the dots. He turned to Junhui, exclaiming, “it’s like they’re setting up a really big bonfire.”

It was then that Junhui’s mother walked in. Her smile faded as she saw the two children peering out the window and intently discussing the occurrences outside. Still, her composure never wavered.

Junhui twisted to face her. “Mother, what are they doing?”

“It’s nothing you need to worry about, Junhui,” she dismissed, her tone was unusually distressed, but neither child picked up on it, muted as it was. She strode over to the window only to briskly shut the curtains. He shouldn’t, no he wouldn’t know. Her baby was far too young. 

Junhui tried to argue, “but-”

Qigang cut him off, “I told you, it’s nothing for you to be concerned about,” she chided, “now, promise me you will not look outside at all for the rest of today.”

“Why-”

“Promise me, Junhui.” She snapped, she never used his full name unless he had done something wrong.

He pouted, crossing his arms in a poor attempt at defiance, but crumbled under her stare. “I promise,” he muttered, looking to the floor.

  
  


Hours later, Junhui and Jeonghan were still in his room, opting to play on the bed, it was large and more comfortable than the floor. Neither had glanced out the window, the curtains still closed, since his mother had left earlier. His mother was never short with him unless something was serious, like when he was running around the castle unattended, so he had been willing to listen to her.

However, their curiosity could only be staved off for so long. Both of them were itching to find out what was happening. Earlier, Junhui swore he could hear townsfolk in the courtyard, chatting as if some big event was happening. He wanted to know if he was right. If he was right, he wanted to know why his mother had kept it from him, big events like parties were fun and had lots of food, it would be mean of his mother to lie to him about one.

Soon enough, Jeonghan broke, “I’m going to look.”

Junhui’s eyes widened, “but-mother said we can’t and I promised.”

“You promised, I didn’t,” Jeonghan told him as he got up and wandered over to the window. Jeonghan always found loopholes, he was smart like that. However, as he moved the curtain to peek out of the window, Junhui saw how his body froze. A state of shock and paralyzation overcoming him. His eyes held a crimson and gold reflection. Typically, Junhui associated such warm colours with good, but as the elder gulped, he realised there was nothing good about this.

“Jeonghan?” he tentatively asked, slowly edging over, “Jeonghan, what’s wrong?”

“Jun,” Jeonghan breathed out, his voice shaking. He turned his head to the prince, feet stuck in place. “Jun...they’re on fire.” his voice carried a watery quality, and stark disbelief, terror in its purest form.

Silence clouded the room, Junhui slowly processing what Jeonghan had just said. “What?”

Jeonghan turned back around, and described it as simply as possible, “the-there’s a fire and there’s a person in the middle of it.”

“Is nobody saving them?” Junhui was quick to ask, moving closer, but he did not dare to get close enough to see more than the eerie glow that lit up the window, “tell me someone’s saving them!” he begged. 

Jeonghan swallowed, his mouth unhinging as he scrambled for words, but nothing could express the horror before him. “I think...this- this was done on purpose, Jun. I don’t...”

Something surged Junhui forward, a need to see for himself and prove Jeonghan wrong. He didn’t want to believe that anyone could do this, that his father could facilitate this. He tore the curtain open, pulling so harshly it was a wonder it didn’t rip. “What-” he began, but anything else was trapped in his throat. The pile of sticks and logs from the morning was indistinguishable underneath the brash, harsh and vivid scarlet, apricot and amber flames. Stone coloured smoke filled the surrounding air. In the centre of the inferno, just like Jeonghan had said, was a figure. Their skin was stretched and shrunken, and they were too, too small, like everything inside of her had folded in on itself. It was horrific and disgusting. His eyes stung with tears as he continued to watch her burn.

He just couldn’t bring himself to turn away.

  
  


Jeonghan went home shortly after, and Junhui went to bed without saying anything more to his parents. Throughout the night, he could still see them. The figure. The person who burned. It was nightmarish, and he couldn’t get it out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

By the time morning came, he was exhausted, sleep having barely touched him. Still, he didn’t tell his parents that he had seen it. He had promised his mother and then broken it, they could never know.

He begged one of the nanny’s to bring him to the library, he knew the books would cheer him up, and reluctantly she had agreed. They had taken the trek over and he had been so hopeful that this would be the thing that finally got the sight of burning out of his head.

He spoke to the librarian, a man seemingly his father’s age, but he had an air of sadness around him that day; part of Junhui thought he had seen the person too, but nobody could know that he saw them so he couldn’t ask. He had greeted the young prince with a heartwarming smile, “good morning, what can I do for you today?”

Junhui had innocently replied, “can I see my books?”

He didn’t see the glances past from his nanny to the librarian, but he heard his nanny as she spoke, “Junhui, dear, I’m afraid you can’t.”

“Why?” he asked petulantly, confused and upset.

The librarian knelt down to his height, and explained to him, “unfortunately, your favourite books go against the new laws your dad made your highness.”

“That’s stupid!” Junhui called out, uncaring. He wanted his books.

“Junhui, you have to set a good example,” his nanny reminded. That was stupid too. Why did he have to set an example when every other kid didn’t. He wished he was never born a prince sometimes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another child, he was so small he had to be younger than Junhui. “Who’s that?” he asked, pointing over to him, hoping to distract himself from the glaring irritation that his salvation was apparently unobtainable, any distraction would do.

The librarian smiled, “that’s my nephew, your highness.”

“Why have I never seen him before?”

“His parents aren’t from around here, he was only recently sent here for,” he stopped for a second, “...reasons.”

“Are his parents from Mano’thest?”

“Something like that, your highness,” the man grinned.

His nanny then inquired, tone impatient, “if that is all, Prince Junhui, can we go?”

He wanted to say no. He wanted a distraction, he wanted his books. He hated his father’s new laws, and he hated that he had to obey them. One glance at the librarian quelled him, the man that had always been so nice to him looked so sad, maybe he was upset about the books as well? With a put-out expression he resigned himself to leaving, he didn’t want to hurt such a kind man by making a scene.

Gods Corner:

Karasai: That child’s important isn’t he?

Kine: All children are important, it’s just that some don’t matter much in the grand scheme of things.

Karasai: Well then. You...you really-you are dark, Kine. You are fucking dark.

Kine: ‘Dark’? Is that an insult? You obviously have the wrong person.

Karasai: *Eyeroll*


	4. Out Of Spite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people. 
> 
> I'm actually sticking to my schedule, which scares me, I'm not used to being this organised, but here is chapter three, technically four, but just enjoy this one while it lasts, the next 3-5 chapters are...not that nice? We meet some more people, but yeah...I'm gonna stop.
> 
> Enjoy!

Years later and the image of that night still burned inside of Junhui’s head. 

Now, he had learned the importance of the executions in protecting him and the people, even if he sometimes disagreed. The books he had so dearly loved as a child were similar; they would have given children false ideas about Hediratics due to the nature of the magicians within them. Where fairy godmothers were good in past fairy tales, witches were now the antagonists. For people's protection, it was better for them to understand that all forms of magic were bad, cursing kingdoms and tearing apart families.

Just like when they were children, Jeonghan and he talked every day, but they had duties now, so occasionally it was just in passing. Today they had some time free from their responsibilities, so for the past half hour, they had been wandering the grounds together. Jeonghan would have to leave soon, but Junhui just couldn’t stop himself from mentioning it.

“There’s an execution later,” he abruptly announced, freezing in place.

“Another one?” Jeonghan scoffed, twisting to glance at him, the both continued through the grounds. Jeonghan didn’t like Heriadtics - he was a firm believer that they were subhuman; useless bastards who deserved to burn at the stake for their crimes. News of executions never fazed him. He didn’t notice Junhui zone off into his thoughts, he just continued in his speech, “isn’t that the seventh time this month? They deserve it though, so it’s justified.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow as he noticed Junhui’s trance. “Jun?”

Junhui blinked a few times, returning to reality, then looked at the elder seriously. “She’s a child, Jeonghan.” While Junhui had resigned himself to the fact that the executions were for the greater good, he maintained his belief that children should be exempt, it was cruel and immoral to kill such young people, regardless of the crime. There were laws like that for every crime but being a Heriadtic.

“This again,” he sighed. They had this conversation regularly, every time a child had been set for execution. “Do you think that’s going to stop her in the future?”

Junhui thought for a moment, but ultimately came to the conclusion he did every time.“No.” A few seconds passed, and Junhui continued, “but we could keep her in prison until she’s older.”

“If you have her stay in prison, she could break out or be broken out. These are the people said to have murdered your grandfather, that's the same as declaring war on the kingdom, what do you think they would do if we let them go unpunished?”

Junhui shook his head and sighed, “they’ll come after the rest of us…” it was a well-rehearsed answer, something his father had drilled into his and all of his siblings’ heads. If the Heriadtics had killed the king, then the royal was a target so they should be wary and prepared.

“Exactly,” Jeonghan nodded. Then, gently, as if to console his friend added, “there’s nothing that can be done now, anyway. She’s set to be executed, and your father isn’t one to change his mind.”

“You’re right. Sorry, I don’t understand why I doubt my father’s law sometimes,” he scolded himself. “Everything put in place is for our protection, I should trust my father’s judgement.”

Jeonghan hummed in agreement. “When is the execution taking place, I wouldn’t mind being free to watch another bastard burn?”

“This evening, like usual.” Junhui’s words turned slightly bitter, “you know how my father loves to see the flames light up the sky.”

“I do too,” Jeonghan agreed. “Unfortunately, though, I can’t go.”

“You have other plans?” Junhui enquired, usually, Jeonghan would bask in the opportunity to see a Heriadtic suffer.

“Yes, actually. There’s this cute boy that’s going to take me horseback riding in the evening, very romantic, don’t you agree?.”

“Cute boy?” Junhui inquired, raising his brow in scepticism.

“Yes,” Jeonghan confirmed, poise and firm, he would not allow his friend to succeed in teasing him over his date.

The prince nodded along. “And...how much older than you is he?” he mocked, Jeonghan did have a type after all.

“How dare you insinuate I would date an elder!” Jeonghan exclaimed jokingly, hitting Junhui on the shoulder; he laughed. 

Once he caught his breath, Junhui continued teasing, “so?”

“He’s older by two months,” the elder said quickly, desperately trying to maintain his dignity despite playing into his own stereotype. “That is nothing!” he insisted.

“He’s still older, you have a type.” Jun poked Jeonghan squarely in his chest, grinning in victory.

“And you don’t?” he countered quickly, and then muttered heatedly, “One day, I will date someone younger than me, just to spite you.”

Junhui snorted at what he heard, mocking, “that relationship will last.”

“It will!” Jeonghan retorted, petulant.

“So, what happened to the cute boy?” Junhui questioned, grinning smugly, “didn’t you want to date him?”

“You doubt my ability to date two people at once?” Then, just for the dramatics, he mimed a dagger breaching his heart, “you wound me!”

He chortled, “only you, Jeonghan, only you.”

“What do you mean ‘only you’, there’s a noble in Toefton who does the exact same thing with way more than two people.”

“Yes, and that is called a harem,” Junhui stressed. “But more importantly, are you going to abandon me to my god-awful siblings to go _horseback riding_ with some boy?”

“You don’t find Sanren that bad, but it depends. Are you going to pay me for my time?” Jeonghan examined his nails for a moment, flipping his hand over twice. “I’ve been thinking about getting a new ring.”

“You want me, your friend, to pay you for your time?” At his rather bland look, Junhui conceded, “Fine,”

“Excellent, now I just need to let cute boy know the date is off,” he sighed, “He’ll be so disappointed,” he continued drawing out the ‘so’, before turning to leave. 

“Wait!” Junhui froze, turning after his retreating figure, “You’re already dating?” Junhui yelled after Jeonghan. 

“Maybe!” Jeonghan turned back with a mischievous smile.

“Introduce me someday!” he demanded, he hadn’t approved of the mysterious ‘cute boy’ yet.

“Give me a few years first, then I might think about it!” Jeonghan grinned, “You’re too embarrassing a friend as you are now, he might run away!”

“Hey!” Junhui spluttered, intent to get the last word in, but his friend had already abandoned him in the garden. He soothed himself by cursing his friend under his breath.

Gods Corner:

Kine: People getting all ‘lovey-dovey’ leaves a nasty taste in my mouth. Gross. They weren’t even with said significant other!

Karasai: Kine, you are the most apathetic creature to ever exist, you cannot talk.

Kine: I think it’s gross, that's emotive, not apathetic.

Karasai: Fine, I should know better than trying to correct an ancient god.

Kine: You should, or this segment will be full of me teaching you lessons and none of the comedy intended.


	5. You Never Know Who You Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly later than the others, but here nonetheless. For those who don't know, 'groom' within the context of this is someone who looks after horses. Get ready cause shit's starting, and be very careful cause everybody here has a purpose. 
> 
> Also, thank DemonKitten, my lovely sister, for practically re-writing this for me. She is beta reading this and is also Kine.
> 
> Enjoy!

The rebellion first arrived when he was seventeen. He had gone on a horse ride through Taceseenly, the dense forest to the east of Endmereis. It had been a pleasant afternoon. His horse, Shadow, seemed to enjoy the change in scenery. However, Junhui came back to quite the commotion.

Two guards’ stallions were dragging a man, seemingly in his late teens, through the courtyard. He was terrifyingly still despite being towed along, perhaps he had given up? 

Junhui had his Mare trot up to the stables, giving the barest glance over his shoulder at the ruckus. He smoothly dismounted, he had plenty of practice and turned to prompt the groom into taking his horse. The young man looked deathly pale and was staring at the prisoner with horror.

“Excuse me,” Jun tried for his attention, but upon receiving no answer he tried again, louder, “excuse me!”

The groom flinched, turning to meet him swiftly and stuttered out an apology, “I will see to Shadow now, um, Your Highness.” True to his words he set to work.

The odd reaction, the terror directed at the captive, caused Junhui to ask, “did you know them?”

“Of course not,” he snapped, his eyes blowing wide at having spoken back to the prince, so he swiftly tacked on, “Your Highness,” he glanced away, guilt maybe, “but I do recognise him,” 

Junhui wanted to press, recognise from where? But the groom looked severely uncomfortable and so he left it, instead of striding off into the castle to find his own answers. He sped through the hallways, reaching the throne room as quickly as he could.

He slipped into the room, unsurprised to find the prisoner was being sentenced there, most of the time it occurred in the throne room. His father cut an imposing figure on his throne, sneering down at the boy who was being forced to kneel before him. Handcuffed with thick metal bands, and surrounded on all sides by the high council and court visitors. It was obvious that the king had deemed this more important than the regular schedule of meeting with the people. The boy looked helpless.

The session had already begun, so Junhui couldn’t assume the answers to any questions that had already been asked, age? Origin? Family? It was unclear, however, he did know that his fathers next question was, “why did you strike Heechul with lightning?” the king sounded poised, superior, he was speaking down to the young man.

“He threatened me with his own powers,” for someone in his position, he seemed sure of himself.

“Is that so?” his father raised a brow, staring haughtily at the boy who nodded his head, resolute. “There are very few people so bold in my kingdom, so I imagine you aren’t from around here. Guards,” he beckoned his soldiers, “take him away, learn everything he knows, however necessary, and then set him for execution. Seen as he may need… convincing, to tell us more, I will leave the date of the execution up for further debate.”

The blood drained from the boys face, his eyes blowing wide as the sentence was delt, torture, Junhi admitted to himself. It was sickening, but not as rare as he wished it was. Heriadtics could lead his father to more Heriadtics. Information was power when you were up against inhuman beings, or so his father said. It always left Junhui with a rolling feeling in his stomach.

That night, Junhui awoke to an alarm blaring. The incessant ringing of bells. Outside it was dark, pitch black, so the alarm must have been signifying an attack of some sort. It was in no way a frequent occurrence, but it wasn’t exactly rare. This must have happened once every year or two. Still, he was curious as to why the bells were ringing. Infiltrators? Escapees?

He crept out of his room, fully aware that it was not the smartest move, and saw Sanren lurking in the corridor, she was stifling a yawn and looked as exhausted as he felt beneath the adrenaline and anticipation. 

“Brother, do you know what’s happening?” she approached him

“Sanren,” he breathed out, glad she was safe. Sanren was his only sibling as far as he was concerned, she was the only one who could understand him, she was fun and just good. She was the only sibling that he really got along with. “No,” he responded, shaking his head, “but don’t the bells mean...?”

“An escape,” they both said in unison. 

The morning brought the aftermath.

Xiuying stood before his throne, glaring down at his soldiers. Blithering idiots, the lot of them. “It seems that you allowed some Heriadtics into the castle last night,” he ground out, “and worse they managed to free the boy we captured just yesterday,” his voice was cold unrelenting. Some of those assembled in front of him shivered at the intensity of his gaze. Given the quick response time, the king new that the bastard they captured yesterday would have been a brilliant source of information if only the guards could do their jobs. 

“You,” he pointed at one of the soldiers, who immediately straightened, “you were at the perimeter of the castle where they entered? What happened?” 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the guard hastened to respond, “I was attacked by two cloaked figures, they were in dark robes, one of them blasted me into a wall.” He stuttered for a moment under his sire’s impatient look, “I was stuck, no matter what I couldn’t move from my position against the wall, I-” he snapped his mouth shut when the king began to speak.

“I see,” the king mused to himself, “and you,” the whirled onto another man, “you were guarding the prisoner, how, exactly, did they get him out?” the king's voice was venomous, and the guard began sweating in fear, as he should, Xiuying thought.

“I, I,” he stopped stuttering and cleared his throat, continuing with a modicum more dignity, “I was approached by a guard, saying he needed to see the prisoner,” he swallowed, “the prisoner had gotten many visitors, the interrogators, so I saw no issue with it. He, um, he returned with another guard but I didn’t see anything wrong with it until I did another check, then I rang the alarm.”

“I suppose I can’t entirely fault you,” the King hummed, noting how the guard breathed a huge sigh of relief, “but next time you make such a mistake I will have to assume you are working with the Heriadtics, you understand?” the guard gulped and stuttered out an affirmative. The king barely acknowledged it, already having moved on to more alarming thoughts.

“So, they have some form of paralysis and an ability to freely disguise themselves, how troublesome,” he shook his head, troubled at the latest development before a sinister smile graced his lips. “I suppose I’ll have to do something then,”

Gods Corner:

Kine: Evil man is evil.

Karasai: No shit, Sherlock


	6. Who Can You Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people
> 
> Regarding recent news, this story isn't really affected, and as and when I get to parts of it, I will make edits accordingly with the information I have at that time. That's all I'm going to say, I don't want to hear any more of it. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry this is late, DemonKitten was very tired yesterday and was running on about two hours of sleep, and no offence, but she is my sister, so I put her first. 
> 
> We're finally getting to my personal favourite bit of this story, so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy

The next three years passed in a blur. During that time The Rebellion became more active. They started with preventing executions when they could, but it continued to grow across the years, with different events linked to the treacherous Heriadtics: storms that lasted days; frozen lakes in the middle of summer; and the unexplainable ageing of villagers. Their numbers, location and identities were unknown, but they had made their purpose clear. It was terrifying, exhausting too. Junhui feared for his life, he didn’t want to end up like his grandfather.

Jeonghan and Junhui remained friends, despite Jeonghan becoming busier and busier. There were days when Junhui couldn’t find him anywhere; not at his house, not at the castle, not even in Endmereis as a whole. It was worrying sometimes, but Jeonghan was responsible, he could handle himself. 

Currently, they were in Junhui's room and sat at his wooden table. A Heriadtic had been captured earlier when the sun was still high. Now, with the moon rising, they were discussing what would be happening. The individual in question was a child, but Junhui wasn’t sure if he cared anymore, a Heriadtic was a Heriadtic, and he was operating under the law of kill or be killed.

Jeonghan glanced up at Junhui, who had a far off look in his eyes. “You think they’ll escape again, don’t you?”

His trance broke and Jeonghan could feel the tiredness in him. Junhui sighed, “I mean, they’ve crashed over a hundred executions in the past three years.” He brought his hand up to rest his head in it. “So, no, Jeonghan, to answer your question, I’m not hopeful.”

Jeonghan lent back in his chair, observing Junhui. “Who’s it this time?” Jeonghan inquired with a click of his tongue.

“A kid,” the prince breathed out, “Han Jisung, thirteen.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, a curious look overcoming his features. If Junhui wasn’t as tired, he may have mistaken it for worry. “What’d he do to get caught?”

“I don’t know,” Junhui groaned, “and I don’t want to know.”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards, watching Junhui closely, “what happened to the prince who thought it was morally wrong to kill children?”

“He grew up,” the younger deadpanned.

Jeonghan hummed. “That really doesn’t sound like you.”

“I don’t know, Jeonghan.” Junhui looked at the elder. “I’m just tired of having to watch my back wherever I go because somebody could be out to kill me. You know what they did to my grandfather-”

“-They killed him. I know. You’ve told me, a million times-”

“-and my mother is convinced they’ll do the same to me. It’s just tiring. It’d be better if they didn’t exist.” That was a first. Jeonghan had never heard Junhui sound so exhausted, so done that he wished the Heriadtics out of existence. It was also the first time Jeonghan feared that Junhui would turn out like his dad, maybe worse. It was an unsettling feeling to harbour for such a close friend.

Jeonghan chuckled for a moment, and Junhui stared at him as if he was insane. The elder coughed, “sorry, I just-it’d be amusing if they didn’t kill your grandfather, wouldn’t it? All of this for nothing.”

“Are you insinuating they didn’t?” Junhui questioned, an eyebrow raised. Suddenly, his tiredness turned to a wave of anger. This was the one topic he hated. “Aren’t you the one that’s very much against them?”

“I am, and I stand by my point that they are horrible, hateful beings with no right to exist,” he stated, eyes sharp. “But that doesn't mean it wouldn’t still be funny.”

Junhui rolled his eyes. His anger subsided as he realised Jeonghan was only joking. “Only you would dare to say that,” he commented.

“Of course,” Jeonghan agreed, “nobody else in the kingdom has the guts to even think that the royals could be wrong about the dead king.”

Junhui hummed, blinking every few seconds. He rested his head against the table.

A few moments went by, the two sat in comfortable silence. After Junhui’s eyes closed for over five seconds, Jeonghan remarked, “you look like you’re going to fall asleep.”

“I might.”

“Let me leave before you do.”

“No, you can cuddle me.”

“Is that an order, Your Highness?” Jeonghan joked, bringing a lighter atmosphere to the room.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Junhui reminded him. He had started to hate the title. “But, yes. It’s definitely an order.”

“Well, I rightfully refuse.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Actually, I can-” he stopped for a moment, before continuing, “-not, I know. Are you going to sleep here, or are you going to actually go to bed?”

Junhui ran a hand through his hair, glaring at Jeonghan for being logical. He sighed and got up, and walked sluggishly to his bed.

Jeonghan laughed at his friend’s reluctance. His tone changed to something calmer, “so, you’re just waiting for the kid to be saved, now, aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Junhui replied, as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Counting down the hours and minutes left.”

Jeonghan stood up and lent on his chair. “What would you say if he wasn’t saved?”

“Good riddance.”

Jeonghan snorted, “Junhui!”

“I’m joking, mostly,” Junhui stated, letting his back hit his bed, staring up at the ceiling. “I don’t know Jeonghan, part of me thinks that we shouldn’t be killing children, but another part of me doesn’t want to have to live in fear.”

_“You have no idea.”_ Junhui heard Jeonghan whisper.

The prince lifted himself to gaze at Jeonghan. “What do you mean?”

Jeonghan lifted his eyes to meet Junhui’s. “Hm?”

“You said ‘you have no idea’, why?”

“Oh,” there was something more to his tone, but he was too tired to decipher its meaning so he let it go, “there just could be others who, you know, live in more fear.”

“Maybe there are,” Junhui replied, his words slurring as sleep took over his senses. Before he fully drifted off, he heard his door closing, indicating Jeonghan’s leave.

When Junhui came to, it was cold and dark. He wasn’t supposed to be up yet. What the hell was going on? Vaguely he could hear shouts in the distance, people yelling at each other to catch-oh. Oh. It was them, wasn’t it? The rebellion.

Junhui rubbed his eyes, hoping to get rid of his sleep-filled daze; this was not how he was hoping his day would start. He sat up in his bed, realising he fell asleep in his clothes in the same position as yesterday.

He ambled over to his window, moving the embellished curtain out of the way. Outside, there were guards everywhere, with torches that lit up the courtyard. It was a sight he had seen too many times across the past three years, it didn’t surprise him anymore.

He sighed as he flopped back onto his bed, about to try and go back to dreamland when an all too familiar voice broke through the quiet in his room.

_“I’m sorry, Jun.”_

It was Jeonghan. It was unmistakably Jeonghan, but what was the elder was doing at the castle at this time of night? Junhui had heard him leave, he wouldn’t have stayed, would he? Surely he would be asleep at his own house.

Tentatively, he sounded out, “Jeonghan?” Yet, it was too quiet for anyone not paying attention to hear.

Jeonghan continued, confirming Junhui’s belief of who it was, _“-but I have to do this.”_

“What?” Junhui questioned himself. He was awake now and needed to know what Jeonghan was doing.

He stepped away from the warmth of his bed once more and started the very small trek across his room to his wooden doors. As he pushed them open, they made a small creaking noise, but nothing that would catch anybody's attention. Then, after they had opened enough, he took a step into the hallway. 

Looking both left and right, he saw nothing. Nobody appeared to be there. Junhui was sure he had heard Jeonghan though. He had to have. He wouldn’t mistake Jeonghan’s voice. He remained silent for a moment, trying to listen for Jeonghan once more. When nothing came of it, he decided to investigate further. 

Quietly, he tiptoed down to the right of his room, this was the way Jeonghan usually went. So surely, if he was in the castle close enough for Junhui to hear him, he would’ve gone this way. After a few moments of Junhui seeing nothing but stone walls, he began to speed up.

It was then that he saw it. 

He could hardly see it in the dark, but it was still there, the swish of an all too infamous cloak around a corner. He only glanced at the bottom of it, but he could say with certainty what group it belonged to; the Heriadtics - the rebellion.

Then, as if to confirm his suspicions, even more, Jeonghan spoke out, _“I have to save Jisung.”_

Junhui immediately rushed back to his room, passing the stone walls in a blur. He didn’t care how loud his door was as he slammed it closed, immediately using it to lean against as his thoughts took over. Jeonghan was one of them. Jeonghan was part of The Rebellion. Jeonghan was a Heriadtic. He slid down his door and brought his knees to his chest, curling up in a ball of betrayed confusion. Then, into the silence, he whispered, “shit.”

Gods Corner:

Karasai: Well, that's one way to spice this up, anybody expecting it?

Kine: No, except for when you told me how it was going to happen before I read it.

Karasai: You take the fun out of everything, Kine.

Kine: I do try.


	7. Traitors, Treason and Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back and I'm on time with two new chapters.
> 
> Enjoy these two, they're my favourites!

Junhui felt betrayed; some sinking feeling was pooling in his gut. He couldn’t believe it, even as he sat opposite Jeonghan, the elder completely oblivious to Junhui’s discovery. Junhui wanted to ask him, wanted to question the elder to find out if it was the truth, if he was actually part of The Rebellion, if he was actually a Heriad-

“Jeonghan?” Junhui asked before he could stop himself. He received a hum in response as the elder looked up for a brief second. Well, he had no choice now. “You know that last night, the rebellion came to the castle?” A nod. “Outside of my room, I heard someone.”

Jeonghan glanced up with his eyebrows furrowed, “who was outside of your room-”

“They were talking about rescuing someone and when I opened my door, I saw a cloaked figure.” He stopped and swallowed. “I know the person I heard, and as much as I don’t want to believe it, I have to ask.” He stared into Jeonghan’s eyes as he spoke the words he hoped weren’t true.

“Jeonghan, are you part of The Rebellion?”

“No,” he stated immediately, the confusion previously there gone. He sounded hurt as he spoke, “why would I be?”

“Then, why did I hear you?” Junhui inquired, somehow sure of his accusation, despite Jeonghan’s refusal.

Jeonghan stood up, his chair scraping against the stone floor with an obnoxious screech. “I- I don’t know,” he looked around the room, before coming back to Junhui, shrugging, “maybe...maybe it’s a power of theirs?”

Junhui looked down at the table, he wanted to believe Jeonghan, but there was something that was so certain that he was right; that Jeonghan was part of the rebellion.

_ “He can’t know the truth.” _

“What did you just say?” Junhui questioned, becoming eye-level with Jeonghan by standing with an icy creek of his chair along the wooden floorboards. He might not have seen the elder speak, but he knew what he heard.

Jeonghan’s eyebrows creased, and his face became one of confusion. Once again he refused, remaining nonchalant, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Then-then why did I hear you?” Junhui took a breath, “you just said ‘he can’t know the truth’.”

“No, I didn’t,” Jeonghan denied, suggesting, “you’re just...hearing things.”

Junhui took a step back. “Did you just accuse me of hearing things?”

“I...yes? Look, I didn’t mean it maliciously-”

“Then how did you mean it?”   


“It was just a suggestion, you-you asked,” Jeonghan tried.

Junhui took a moment. Jeonghan was being rational and seemed to genuinely not know what he was talking about. So, why was that nagging feeling still there? He twisted his head to the side, refusing to look at Jeonghan. He needed to think.

_ “Drop it, Jun. Just drop it! You can’t know.” _

Junhui’s head snapped back, “what did you just say?”

“Look, Jun, I don’t know what you want from me,” Jeonghan yelled, “that wasn’t me last night, and I don’t-I don’t know what you just heard, but I didn’t say anything like that, so I-I don’t know, Jun!”

“Did you just yell at me?” Junhui posed, his angered eyes turned soft, with the tiniest frown forming. “Did you just yell at your prince?”

“Oh, so now you want your title? Wasn’t it just yesterday you were telling me not to call you ‘Your Highness?” Jeonghan scoffed, “pick a side, Jun, you’re off and on about your opinions, so tell me, are you part of the fucking spoiled monarchy or The-not?” A pause. “Tell me, Jun.”

“How dare you insult my family!” Junhui screamed, afterwards he a twinge of guilt forced its way through him, hopefully, nobody outside the room had heard. “My family isn’t spoiled-”

“Really?” Jeonghan laughed. As he continued, he never stopped to take a breath, “do you honestly think that? Do you have any idea of what your family has caused? What this dumb hierarchy has done? The destruction? The deaths? The amount of people shunned by their families because your father says what they act like is wrong? Because your father says that what they are is wrong?”

“Are you defending Heriadtics?” Junhui questioned, his voice quiet, but commanding. “Because, if you are, I am in half a mind to tell my father, the king, what you are doing. You badmouthed me and everybody of importance in this kingdom. You of all people should know how big of a crime that is.”

“As if it matters,” he exclaimed, “I’ve committed crimes that warrant my death, Junhui, do you think a little insult is going to bother me?”

“What are you saying, Jeonghan?” Wait. “Are you one of them?”

“Am I one of them?” Jeonghan paused for a moment, catching his breath after his outburst. “You mean a Heriadtic? They have a name, you know.”

“Of course I mean those bastards, who else would I mean?”

“Well, Jun, if you so badly want to know. Yes. Yes, I am,” Jeonghan admitted, his face sour, “but, if you so badly hate Heriadtics, I would suggest you take a look at yourself.”

“What do you mean, Jeonghan?” Junhui spat out.

_ “You hear me don’t you?”  _ Jeonghan questioned, it sounded like before when he said ‘he can’t know the truth’ - echoey and as if Jeonghan wasn’t actually talking. But he was. Junhui had seen his mouth moving, albeit slightly off, however that must have been Junhui seeing things wrong. Jeonghan has to talk for him to be able to hear him, what else would it be?

Junhui raised his arms in question, “of course I hear you? Why wouldn’t I hear you, you were talking.”

_ “Oh, you poor soul,”  _ Jeonghan spoke, softer than anything else he had uttered before. Except he hadn’t. His lips hadn’t moved at all.

“What the hell?” Junhui interrogated, his eyes sharp as they looked at Jeonghan, “what the fuck was that?”

Jeonghan laughed for a moment. “What was that? Well, if you want to know, Your Highness, last night, I never spoke a word outside of your room.” No. That couldn’t be true. “In fact, I make it so that I never speak when I’m rescuing people full stop. Which means I’m not the only one here who’s a Heriadtic.” That can’t be true.

Junhui’s eyes widened, and his mouth fell agape slightly. “I am not one of you. You want to-your people killed my grandfather.”

“Thinking like that is going to get you nowhere, Junhui, and we both know it,” Jeonghan contended.

“I don’t know what you think you’re up to, but I am not a Heriadtic, why would you ever dare to call me one?” Junhui's eyes stung, he didn’t know what he felt, whether it was his pain and anger towards his friend that made tears threaten to fall or the denial. No, it wasn’t denial. He just wasn’t a Heriadtic. It was a fact. 

“If that’s what you want to believe then fine. Believe it,” Jeonghan said, bitterness embedded in his tone, “but we both know that I’m right. Tell your father if you want, I won’t be around for a while anyway, so if he tries to hunt me, I won’t be found.”

He gathered whatever he brought with him, Junhui didn’t care. The tears were nearly showing, with little streams falling down his face.

Before he fled, Jeonghan stopped at the door, “and Jun? Leave my family out of this, they know nothing and I’m assuming from the years we knew each other that you know how to respect someone’s wishes.”

As he left he slammed the door, leaving Junhui by himself. The prince fell to his knees, he had just lost his best friend. The only person who had really cared for him. Jeonghan had been there throughout everything, since he was born, really. Jeonghan was there when his grandfather died-that...that’s why he has to let Jeonghan go.

Jeonghan was one of them. A Heriadtic. Jeonghan had powers. Jeonghan was part of the group that had killed his grandfather. Murdered him. Slaughtered him. His grandfather had only wanted peace, so why did they have to kill him? 

Jeonghan had never hurt him, though. Or had he. Had he secretly been harming the prince? Poisoning him by whatever means? He had to have been, why else would he have been Junhui’s friend? There was no other explanation for it.

Then again, Jeonghan had accused him of being one as well, but he couldn’t be. There was no way; he couldn’t have been one of them. He was royalty, he was a prince in a place where that was punishable by death. Being a Heriadtic was like committing treason. He was loyal to his people so he couldn’t be a Heriadtic. 

So, why had he heard Jeonghan? Or was that just a ploy to make him trust Jeonghan? To make it seem like he was a Heriadtic just so Jeonghan could bring him to the rebellion where they’d kill him.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Sanren found him, still kneeling. His eyes were wet with tears, he didn’t even know when he started crying. She hadn’t said a word when she entered his room, just sat down next to him and held him as he continued to let out all of the emotions he had been building up.

It didn’t feel right to him to let Sanren, his younger sister, console him. He was the older brother. He should be the one protecting and consoling her. However, he knew that he needed it. When she asked, he didn’t tell her what happened. She couldn’t know. Nobody could know. After all, who knows what would happen if it actually got out that he, Prince Junhui, was a Heriadtic. 

Gods Corner:

Karasai: This is one of my favourite chapters, nobody can convince me otherwise.

Kine: I won’t try then. Instead, d’you want some ice cream?

Karasai: Fuck yeah!

Kine: Language!


	8. We Live In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter for today!

A week later found Junhui stressed. He hadn’t told anyone what had actually happened; only said that Jeonghan and he had had an argument and weren’t talking to each other. It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t the truth. 

He didn’t know why he had protected Jeonghan. The elder had lied, cheated his way into becoming Junhui’s friend even though his crimes warranted his death. Part of him wanted to believe that it was because he had grown up with Jeonghan and wanted to keep it between the two of them. However, another part of him knew. Knew that deep down, Jeonghan was right; that he was a Heriadtic. 

He could deny it all he wanted, but he knew. Knew it in the way he heard his sister’s concern, his brother’s comments, his father’s insults. He had broken the most upheld law in all of Tereterthist, and he couldn’t even help it. 

Hence the stress, and when Junhui was stressed, he wondered. He just let go of knowing his surroundings and let his mind guide him to where he needed to be, whether it be the tranquillity of the Laove river in the north or in the busy and loud town square south of the castle.

So, it was no wonder when he was guided here, in front of the shelf his child-self loved, in a miniature nook off the side of the library, a place he thought didn’t exist anymore. The bookshelf itself was old, older than anybody Junhui knew. At the top, embedded in ebony wood, was Kineliveus, a word he hadn’t known to be spoken of or about, with two crows on either side. On each shelf, more crows rested, intricately carved into the surface once upon a time; first nine, then eleven, then three, then seven, then ten, then twelve, then a singular one. Junhui was certain they held some form of importance, but he couldn’t place it. 

Underneath the last shelf, a panel of the same raven wood rested, indented compared to the rest with a border. There, a picture was engraved, simple trees on both the left and right, with a sunset in the centre and thirteen crows flying into it. Beautiful was its only descriptor. 

It was full of ancient books that nobody would dare read now, a layer of thick dust sleeping undisturbed on them. Fairytales with magic. His mother would read them to him when he was younger. He would fall asleep to their soothing voices and in his dreams would become the prince depicted in all of them. He used to wish he could one day read them to his younger sister, Sanren. After his grandfather didn’t return, he thought these books were burnt. He was told he couldn’t see them anymore, so he stopped coming here, after all, the magic they told of wasn’t legal anymore. Not that he would’ve cared.

“Who would’ve thought that The Prince would be looking at something so illegal,” a voice called out from behind him, snapping Junhui back to the present. Junhui turned to see a young man with his arms crossed leaning against a bookshelf not that far from him. He had a deathly stare and was incredibly pale, but it was hard to tell with the shadow cast over him.

“What are you talking about?” Junhui questioned.

The man smirked, “sorry, I just thought you’d be more familiar with the rules ‘round here, Your Highness.” He bowed, but Junhui could tell that it was in mockery, not respect. 

“I know them better than you,” he accused, after all, it had to be true. Junhui was a prince, he was not.

“Sure you do.” He walked closer until he was looking at the books lining the shelves, level with Junhui. “Do you wanna know my opinion on these books?”

Junhui huffed, “fine.”

“Oh, come on, you have to ask me properly, Your Highness,” he smiled, raising an eyebrow.

The prince laughed once, nobody else would ever dare. He humoured the stranger though, and asked, “what’s your opinion on Fairytales?”

“They don’t exist,” he replied curtly, facing Junhui, his demeanour changed like lightning. The man twisted Junhui so he would face the array of books once more and leaned in behind him, “if they did, your father wouldn’t be killing people like us left, right and centre unprompted.”

“I am not-” Junhui turned to look at the stranger, but he had disappeared into nothing. He glanced around the room and around the entrance into the little alcove, but nothing was there. That was not good, this man was a Heriadtic, part of The Rebellion, Junhui assumed, he couldn’t just be walking around.

“No, you are one. All of us know it,” a voice whispered into his ear. Junhui’s eyes widened, how did he get there? “Visit your dear old friend, Jeonghan, and just accept it, Junhui,” his words were venomous and Junhui’s name was said like a curse. “Everything that you’ve been told isn’t as it seems, I know it, Jeonghan knows it, the entire Rebellion knows it. Nothing is like your father, the tyrant king, would lead you to believe. Nothing will change the fact that you, are, a Heriadtic.”

Junhui twisted to face the strange man once more. “I am not-”

_"What? ‘I am not a Heriadtic’?”_ he suggested backing up against the shelf as Junhui approached him.

“So, you know exactly what I can do?” Junhui concluded, at the strange man’s shrug he sighed, “Jeonghan told you, didn’t he?”

The outsider chuckled, and spat out, “he kind of had to, Junhui.”

“Why-?” Junhui started, but the man had disappeared from in front of him and into the shadows once more.

Then, a presence appeared over his shoulder, and Junhui was backed up against the books. “you’re oddly curious for someone who doesn’t think Heriadtics should be alive, don’t you think?” he commented. 

“Just-just tell me why,” Junhui demanded, he hated feeling helpless like this, trapped by a lithe body.

“As I said, Junhui, visit your dearest, darling friend in Taceseenly, and it is Taceseenly where you’ll find him. Everything will be revealed to you there.” He then lent into the wall behind him and vanished.

Junhui looked around to see if he was anywhere, but he was gone. When he asked, the other workers claimed no such man was there. It shook him to the core to know that he was out there, somewhere. However, he told nobody. That man knew his secret, and Junhui would be damned if it got out. 

Gods Corner:

Kine: I am confusion. Where did ‘the man’ appear?

Karasai: Weren’t you alive when this was happening? Do you not know?

Kine: That's not the point!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue all the questions about who the guy is.


	9. Your Thoughts Knock Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people. 
> 
> I have returned, with a new chapter for you all. A bit of a cliff-hanger, but I'm sure you'll live.
> 
> Enjoy!

He pondered over the stranger’s words for the next few days. Every free second was spent thinking, exhausting his mind over whether it was worth it; whether there was something amongst the thick forest of Taceseenly. 

Junhui hadn’t thought anybody had noticed. So, as he sat on his soft bed, head in hand, trying to come up with a plan, he hadn’t expected his sister to walk in.

Her face was warm and inviting, like their mothers, her eyes’ the same shade of oak. She was beautiful - her violet dress accentuating the fact. Junhui could see the hidden concern though, the slight press of her eyebrows as she looked at him. It was even in her tone of voice as she spoke, “I’ve noticed you’ve been distracted for days, what’s the matter?”

It was in moments like these when Junhui forgot she was only eighteen, two years younger than him. She just seemed too wise, too intelligent. He let out a shaky breath, “if...if I were to do something potentially brash, stupid and dangerous, would you cover for me?”

“What are you planning?” Sanren was quick to question, “is this to do with why Jeonghan isn’t around?”

He nodded, “he...something was revealed to me.”

“What was it, Jun?”

“If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Not mother, none of your friends, none of our brothers or sisters and especially not father. Nobody can know.” He stared at her, “promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.”

“Jeonghan’s a Heriadtic,” he whispered, breaking the silence in the room.

Sanren gasped. Her mind went through everything Junhui’s went through when he found out. She was smart and put it all together. “And you want to go and see him, that’s why it’s dangerous.”

“Yes.”

_ “I have to tell mother before-” _

He spoke before he could stop himself. “No! You can’t!”

Her face filled with shock. “I didn’t say anything. I-”

“-You thought it...and I heard you,” he finished. A strange silence entered the room, both of them stuck looking at each other.

...

“You’re one too, aren’t you?” 

There was nothing malicious about her words, they were softly spoken and polite. Junhui felt obliged to respond. “I...I didn't want to be.”

“So you are.” Sanren knelt down in front of him. Her eyes were on his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. If she was planning to tell their mother about Jeonghan, what did that mean for him? “Junhui, look at me.”

He turned his head slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, he watched her for a moment. He had expected her to look angry, like those who had the chance to meet a Heriadtic, but instead of hate or fear, she looked almost sorrowful. She swallowed, before addressing him, “Jun, I don’t care that you’re a Heriadtic, you are my brother foremost and I’m sure if you had the choice you wouldn’t choose to have your powers.” She paused and Junhui used the opportunity to think. She didn’t care that he was what he was. All of those fears from before were for nothing, but were they? Even if she didn’t outwardly care, she must have some judgement, after all, she grew up with these rules- “However, I can’t trust Jeonghan.” There. That’s the catch. He can be trusted, but everybody else can’t? Why was he so special? “So, when you inevitably go to wherever it is - don’t look at me like that, I know you will - when you get back you must tell me. I don’t care how late it is, you have to tell me. If by tomorrow morning at breakfast you aren’t there, I will tell father. I won’t tell him you’re one, but I will tell him what Jeonghan is and where you were going.”

“Why do you-why can you trust me, but not everyone else?” Junhui questioned, he was genuinely curious. 

She offered him a smile, “because I grew up with you as an older brother. I know that you won’t just turn on us, we’re your family after all.”

“It’s Taceseenly,” he revealed, realising he hadn’t told her before. “I was told to go to Taceseenly.”

She nodded, “So if it gets to it, I’ll tell father to go there.”

Junhui hugged her, his eyes watering. “Thank you. I never, I never wanted this to happen to me.”

“It’s fine. You’ll be fine,” Sanren stated as they let go of each other. She clicked her tongue, “damnit, keeping secrets is going to be a pain now.”

Junhui laughed, as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. He was lucky to have her as a sister.

“Now, go.” She told him, “go and see Jeonghan.”

He had never been more grateful for his horse’s speed than he was now. As he raced to Taceseenly, through the paths set by previous riders, the greenery brushed passed him in a blur. The night would cover the sky in a while, he wanted to get there before then. It usually took over half an hour for someone to get to the middle of Taceseenly, but he managed to do it in just under twenty-five. 

He stopped once he reached the most notorious part of the forest. There were rumours about the area; stories of people riding their horses through the trees as if they weren’t there, others told of an invisible barrier that prevented travellers from getting through. It was concerning, and his father had come to the conclusion that magic was responsible. This part would be his best bet.

Rushed, he demounted his horse, his boots hitting the ground with a thud. There was no sign of life around him. Hesitantly, he glanced around the trees, they were tall, reaching out towards the sky, like giants towering over him. 

“Jeonghan!” Junhui yelled out, looking around for the slightest movement, but seeing nothing.

Then the voices started. 

_ “The prince?”  _ one questioned.

Then another: _ “What is he doing here?” _

_ “A Wen is here?”  _ they continued. Some sounded malicious, other panicked. Did he really cause this much pain to them?

A worried voice called out, _ “where’s Felix?” _

He tried again, “Jeonghan! I’m here!”

_ “What’s the prince doing here?”  _ That one’s intent was clear. They wanted him gone from this place.

_ “He shouldn’t be here!”  _ A new voice shouted, their tone the same as the last.

“Jeonghan, please!” he pleaded. The voices were peculiar, disembodied. He knew they were there, but he couldn’t see them. Furthermore, despite the many distinct voices he had heard, he recognised none of them. 

_ “Wen Junhui?” _

_ “Why is a Wen here?” _

A concerned one broke through,  _ “is he alone?”  _ Although, Junhui was sure there was some hidden intent underneath the worrying tone, suggesting that if he were alone they would attack. 

_ “He can’t be here.” _

The voices wouldn’t stop, and they kept overlapping, as more and more people heard of his arrival. They wouldn’t shut up.

He covered his ears, but that didn’t stop them. “Why are there so many voices?” The trees swayed around him.

_ “Junhui.”  _ He swore he had once heard that one. Not recently, but once upon a time.

_ “He’s here.” _

_ “Can he see us?” _

Junhui fell to his knees, and the familiar one called out to him again,  _ “Junhui, listen to my voice.” _

_ “Wen Junhui. He shouldn’t be here.”  _ They were right, he shouldn’t’ve been. This was a mistake that he would remember. 

_ “You need to only focus on my voice,”  _ it continued. He tried. He really tried.

_ “He’s not allowed here.” _

He screamed into the seemingly emptiness, “I can’t take all these voices!”

_ “My voice, Junhui. Only my voice. Block out the others.” _

“I’m trying,” he cried, “I’m trying, but I can’t.” No matter how hard the person tried to talk him through it, he couldn’t. There were too many of them and only one of him. It was unfair. Why did he have to have this power?

_ “Keep trying, keep trying, Junhui. We’ll be there in a moment.” _

“Junhui!” He recognised that one with a name. Jeonghan. 

“Jeonghan?” he questioned, his own voice weaker than he would’ve liked. He felt tired.

“Jun, I’m here,” Jeonghan told him, kneeling in front of him. He could vaguely sense two others around him, but he didn’t know them. He only knew Jeonghan. 

He was so tired, but he pushed through, he had to tell Jeonghan, “I accept it.” His eyes drooped. “I…” He fell forward into Jeonghan’s arms.

“Get Hansol,” he heard his friend command. 

“Jeonghan?” Who was that?

“We need Hansol, Cheol, or do you want us to be found out?”

Wait, there was something Jeonghan needed to know. He prayed Jeonghan heard him, “if I’m not back before dawn, Sanren is going to…” He couldn’t finish, a dullness taking over as sleep overtook him.

Gods Corner:

Karasai: Kine! Kine! No? Okay, fine. 


	10. Meet My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those who don't know, because my lovely sister pointed out it was very British, 'chivied' is kind of like when you harass someone to do something.
> 
> Enjoy!

Junhui had no idea where he was. What happened? 

“...he’s never been as supportive of executing children as the rest of the royals, but he is adamant that we killed his grandfather.” Jeonghan. That was Jeonghan. 

“It isn’t surprising though,” the voice who tried to help him replied, “after all, he grew up being told it his entire life.”

“Do you reckon he’ll believe us when we tell him the truth?” That was a new person.

“Maybe,” Jeonghan suggested. “But it takes a lot to unlearn something and he’s been told his grandfather was murdered-”

He decided now was the best point to cut in. “Jeonghan?”

“Oh, so the prince lives, that’s great news for us,” he laughed.

Junhui scrunched his face up, “what happened?”

“You had a sensory overload due to your powers,” the new person told him.

“Meaning?” 

“There were so many thoughts that you fainted,” the helpful one shared, “it happens to me with emotions.”

“Who're you?” he questioned, waking up, “wait, where am I?”

The newest one introduced himself, “I’m Hansol Chwe.” He had brunette, slightly curly, hair that fell to his eyebrows. His eyes were a brown colour and a small smile seemed to rest on his face. He wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a deep short-sleeved cyan one, a leather belt around his waist. Aside from that, he had black trousers and brown leather boots too. Hansol was, objectively, handsome.

Junhui turned to the other, “and I’m Hong Jisoo.” Jisoo reminded him of his mother, soft-spoken and kind. His outfit consisted of a white shirt, with a lace-up corset belt, accentuating his small waist. He had an oak-coloured cloak, but it wasn’t like the ones that the rebellion always used, there was something more homely about it. Jisoo also had black trousers and brown boots. There was something about him though and he couldn’t pinpoint it.

He pointed towards Jisoo, “I recognise you from somewhere…”

“Probably just in passing.”

“Sure…” He looked towards Jeonghan, “where are we?”

“In Taceseenly, more specifically Hoonie’s favourite room and Sollie’s lair, we bullied Cheol into letting you in.”

“‘Cheol’?” Junhui inquired, clearly he was important.

“Oh, right.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened as if realising Junhui didn’t know. “You remember years ago there was a cute boy?”

Oh. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

“Mhm.”

Junhui nodded, “are you finally going to introduce me?”

“No,” Jeonghan sharply stated. “Not yet, he’s sensitive as to who knows this place or not.”

“Disappointing,” Junhui sighed, his voice teasing. Then he raised an eyebrow, “is it just him, or are you also dating someone younger out of spite? I remember you mentioning that.”

Jisoo clicked his tongue, turning to Jeonghan. “Are you only dating me out of spite, Hannie?”

Junhui laughed, watching the display. “Oh, so you are.”

Jeonghan glanced between Jisoo and Junhui, before accusingly pointing at the prince. “How do you still recall that? I said it four years ago!”

“It’s not my fault I have hardly anything else to remember, it’s not like I have much responsibility, that falls on my older siblings,” he laughed, “oh, the perks of being the middle child.”

Hansol then asked, “why are you here? Jeonghan said it seemed like you came for something.”

“I-I met someone who told me I should come here for answers,” Junhui admitted.

“Who?” Jeonghan questioned.

“I don’t know. I don’t know their name.” Then, he remembered. “Wait. Shit. How long ago did I faint?”

The three of them looked between themselves, and Hansol spoke, “it’s been what, one or two hours?”

Junhui breathed out in relief, “thank goodness.”

“Why?” Jisoo asked.

“Sanren,” Junhui answered as if they would understand. Of course, they didn’t so he continued, “while I was thinking about coming here earlier, Sanren walked in-and she-well found out that you were a Heriadtic and then that I am also a-y-you get what I mean.” He still couldn’t say it. “She told me to come here because she knew that I wanted to, but she said that if I wasn’t back before dawn that she’d tell our father where I was and that I was with Heriadtics.”

Jeonghan let a single laugh out, “well, I’m especially glad you woke up, then. I would not like to explain to Cheol why a whole ass army are here”

“It’s not like they’d be able to see any of it,” Hansol added. 

Jisoo then turned his eyes to Junhui, and the atmosphere changed as if they were talking about the dead. “So, your sister is just fine with you?”   


“Apparently,” he responded, then gulped reading the room, “I-I should be going.”

“I’ll come with you,” Jeonghan announced, and at the questioning looks he explained, “I don’t want you to just walk into an ambush, not that I think Sanren’s the type to do that, but you never know, really.”

Junhui nodded, “fine, lead the way.”

It was dark outside, after all, night had come, so Junhui couldn’t really see anything. Jeonghan had a light and guided him somewhere - it wasn’t that far from the building they were just in. 

Junhui saw his horse soon...and a guy standing next to it. The man was carding his hand through Junhui’s horse’s mane, and it appeared he was whispering to it. His face was just out of sight, but as Jeonghan and Junhui approached he turned. The groom. He smiled at the two, “I have to say, Junhui, your horse is very kind.”

Junhui’s face contorted, “aren’t you…?”

“Kwon Soonyoung, yes, yes, you do know me.”

“Soonyoung!” Jeonghan scolded, “shouldn’t you be sleeping? Did you just leave  _ him _ alone?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, it seemed like the two did this often. “ _ He _ ’ll be fine, he’s stronger than people give him credit for. Anyway, here’s your lovely horse, you treat him very well.”

“I hardly-”

Soonyoung cut him off, “-you know what, you’re right, I treat him very well.” Junhui mounted the horse, it’s coat was white, with black splodges scattered across it. Jeonghan joined him on the horse, getting on behind him. “Does Cheol know that you’re going?”

Jeonghan nodded down at Soonyoung, “yep, Jisoo’s telling him for me.”

“Great. I’ve warned the wolves that you guys are around, so hopefully they won’t bother you as you leave,” Soonyoung told them, watching as Junhui’s eyes widened.

Junhui swallowed, “wolves?” 

Soonyoung gave a wicked smirk, “yes, wolves, they make great friends, very protective.”

“Okay then…”

“Get going then,” Soonyoung chivied them. As they left, Junhui heard Soonyoung speak, “make sure Han gets home safe, and Sanren doesn’t tell your father, you’re fine!”

“How does he know?” Junhui asked nobody.

Jeonghan laughed and leant forward so Junhui could hear him. “He has eyes and ears everywhere.” Then in simpler terms, “he can talk to animals.”

“Huh?”

“Well, since he can talk to animals, they tell him everything they hear,” Jeonghan explained.”

“That explains it.”

“Yeah.”

Gods Corner:

Kine: My apologies, there was a sale at Lindor and I couldn't resist. I did come back for Soonyoung though he's very cute. 

Karasai: Because that explains your absence from an ENTIRE chapter...I should never trust you.

Kine: As a god, I can do as I damn well please.

Karasai: Of course you can…

Kine: That's right!


End file.
